Ethan's symptoms of Huntingtons
by Lucy warner
Summary: Ethan's symptoms of huntingtons begin to show, and Cal tries to help him in every way possible. Will Ethan ever be able to work as a doctor again?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys. My name is Lucy and this is my first ever fanfic. This story was something very special to write about, as it gave me a chance to research about Huntingtons disease, and it's symptoms. I hope you enjoy this first fic, and i would be ever so grateful if you would review this chapter to tell me if the story is worth carrying on for. Thank you!_

* * *

 **The symptoms**

Ethan was lying in bed. A day of happiness and a new birth in the hospital made his night sleep quiet and serene. At the time Cal was out shopping, which was definately strange as Cal never did any work, but Ethan wasn't really thinking as to why he was out so late. All Ethan was really thinking about was how peaceful the atmosphere was without Cal barging through his bedroom door drunk. But anyway, this gave Ethan a perfect chance to catch up on his sleep. He wasn't exactly sleeping well recently, but he just thought it was something to do with the stresses of work, but he was about to find out the correct reason.

At 1:00 am, Ethan was still fast asleep, and Cal was still not home. All was still in the house, but a rustling noise came from Ethan's duvey cover, as Ethan began to move. But he didn't just turn over, he began to jerk rapidly. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead like raindrops sliding down windows. He began to groan, as his whole body now started to shiver and shaking, until his body sharply sat up, with Ethan's eyes both wide open. He began to pant quickly, as though he had just woken up from a nightmare. However, he couldn't exactly remember what he was dreaming about. No, it couldn't of been a nightmare. So what was it? What?

 _One quick chapter to start the story off. Feel free to tell me what you think. If you like it, i will write another chapter by the end of the week, or next week._


	2. Unstable

_Thank you so much for all of your lovely kind reviews. Because of all the nice thihgs you said about my first chapter, I have decided to post a new chapter today. Hope you enjoy it, and again, feel free to review! :)_

 **Chapter 2:**

Just a few minutes later, Ethan went back to sleep, but it seemed an even more uncomfortable sleep than the last one. All night long he was tossing and turning, and every time he did so, he felt like something was controlling his body to move so violently. However, just as Ethan began to fall asleep properly without tossing or turning, a bright vivid light began to shine through his window. It was the morning, and he was completely worn out.

Ethan unsteadily began to get out of bed, and opened his bedroom door, to find Cal halfway across the hall, looking very tired indeed.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Ethan asked stressfully.

"Oh come on Ethan, don't waste your breath asking me this. You know full well where I have been you just want to annoy me" Cal huffed, looking extremely sleepy. Ethan slowly walked up to Cal and scanned him like a printer.

"Judging by the state of you and your clothes...not to mention your breath, I can definitely tell that you went out drinking last night instead of getting the shopping in," Ethan moaned.

"Does it suprise you that much," Cal joked. However to Ethan he did have a point. He knew he should'nt of trusted Cal with a task that was obviously too much for him. Ethan sighed and walked into the kitchen, closely followed by a much more awake Caleb. He grabbed a bowl and began to search for his cornflakes. Cal stared at them while sitting at the table.

"You know what Ethan, I might as well just have cornflakes as well," Cal murmered. "I'm not exactly hungry, especially after throwing up twice this morning." Ethan sighed and opened the cupboard.

"Ethan, are you OK, you look quite worn out," Cal questioned, feeling apprehensive.

"Yes fine, just concentrate on your hangover," Ethan said, reaching for the bowls. However, just as Ethan was about to put the bowls down on the table, he began to feel a slight uncontrolable shake and jerk in his hand. He was still holding the bowl, but he couldn't feel it. He began to tense up in pain, as Cal watched him bewilderedly.

"Ethan, what is it?" he asked. Ethan looked up at Cal, but at that moment, his head began to hurt, and he suddenly felt like he had no control of any of his movements. Because of this, he let go of the bowl he was holding, and dropped it on the slate floor. It crashed to the ground and smashed ino tiny pieces. Cal quickly got up from the table and went over to a very unstable, pale looking Ethan.

"Ethan, you OK?" he asked while steadying his brother who looked like he was about to faint. Ethan gradually began to stand up straight, while also trying to slow his heavy breathing down.

"Yes...yes, sorry I don't know what came over me," Ethan stuttered. "I'll get a brush." And with that, Ethan stumbled into the other room to fetch it. Cal watched him with concerned eyes. Obviously he wasn't feeling OK, but why? Cal realised Ethan had seemed a bit off with him for the past few days but that was normal. This was just unexpected. What was going on? What?

 _I do admit, these are quite short chapters, but to make up for it, I will write another long one on Saturday. Hope you enjoyed reading this, and again, thank you to everyone who took the time reviewing and following this story._

 _Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. Unfortunately a lot of bad personal matters have been happening during these few weeks, so I completely forgot about updating this story. However everything is fine now, so here is the new update. I wonder how Ethan will deal with these strange symptoms. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and again, feel free to write a review or even a question, which I will happily answer in the introduction of the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy!_

Realising he only had half an hour to get to work, Ethan quickly swept up the broken pieces of the bowl into the dustpan, and chucked it in the bin. Cal was in the other room, peering round the door to see if Ethan was OK. He didn't look OK, so Cal knew he had to do something.

"Ethan," Cal said calmly to his brother. "Why don't you take the day off today, you're obviously not feeling well and-"

"Look Cal I am perfectly fine. It really should be you who should take a day off with your hangover," Ethan angrily interrupted.

"I'm just trying to look out for you nibbles, no need to get so aggresive," Cal explained.

"Just get off my back will you," Ethan sighed, and with that he stumbled into his bedroom and shut the door. Cal sighed too. Ethan was a doctor who was good at giving medical advice, but wasn't really good at receiving it.

After 15 minutes of getting ready, the two brothers finally stepped outside by their shiny silver car.

"I'll drive," Cal quickly suggested.

"Cal, stop it! I am perfectly capable to drive. Just be quiet and...and...OW!" Ethan gasped. Cal quickly ran over to Ethan's aid.

"What happened?" Cal quickly asked.

"I just hit my hand on the door," Ethan moaned.

"How did you do that?" Cal wondered.

"I...I... oh I don't know, just give me the keys!" Ethan demanded. Cal sighed once more, and passed Ethan the keys.

"Ethan why are your hands shaking?" Cal questioned.

"JUST GET IN THE CAR!"

After 5 minutes of nagging, Cal and Ethan finally got into the car, and Cal finally agreed to let Ethan drive. While on the busy road, Cal could definately see that something was indeed wrong with his little brother. He looked clammy, and very shaken.

"Ethan, I really think you should let me drive the rest of the way there," Cal suggested. However Ethan didn't reply. Instead, he kept driving, but this wasn't a game anymore. Cal was beginning to worry, as Ethan began to shake some more, from his arms, down to his legs. His breathing began to get louder and more consistent, as if he was running out of air.

"Ethan please, stop the car!" Cal pleaded, but Ethan didn't stop. The car began to race faster and faster above the speed limit. Suddenly, the road turned a corner, so Ethan unsteadily swivelled the car round, and drove down the long road.

"Ethan stop the car, NOW!" Cal shouted, but Ethan was busy watching the road, as a set of traffic lights appeared infront of him, that clearly shined the colour red.

"STOP THE CAR!" Cal panicked, but Ethan couldn't stop. The car began to grow more and more wobbly, as Ethan took his eyes off the road, and glanced round at Cal.

"I CANT, MY LEGS CAN'T MOVE TO HIT THE BRAKES!" Ethan roared. Cal looked worried, as the traffic lights began to move in closer, and closer.

"ETHAN PLEASE JUST TRY!" Cal pleaded. Ethan's eyes scrunched up, as the pain of moving his legs wavered through him. His foot came closer to the brake, but the traffic lights were even closer to the car. Closer came the traffic lights. Closer came the slam of the brakes. Closer, closer, and closer!

"OH GOD!" they both shouted.

 _Wow! I felt tense even writing that. Well here it is, the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave any comments or questions._

 _Thanks!_


End file.
